movie_ideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Rugrats: Summer Vacation
Rugrats: Summer Vacation - The Movie ''is an upcoming 2023 animated adventure comedy film from Paramount Animation, Nickelodeon Movies and Klasky Csupo. ''From the studio that brought you: The Rugrats Movie, Rugrats In Paris: The Movie and Rugrats Go Wild. Plot Cast * E.G. Daily as Tommy Pickles * Tara Strong as Dil Pickles * Nancy Cartwright as Chuckie Finster * Kath Soucie as Phil, Lil and Betty DeVille * Dionne Quan as Kimi Watanabe-Finster * Cree Summer as Susie Carmichael * Cheryl Chase as Angelica Pickles * Jeff Bennett as Stu Pickles (replacing the late Jack Riley respectively) * Rob Paulsen as Drew Pickles * Michael Bell as Chas Finster * Tress MacNeille as Charlotte Pickles * Bill Farmer as Grandpa Lou Pickles * Melaine Chartoff as Didi Pickles * Bruce Willis as Spike (talking voice) * Kristin Chenoweth as Fifi (talking voice) The Wild Thornberrys * Lacey Chabert as Eliza Thornberry * Tom Kane as Darwin Thornberry * Tim Curry as Nigel Thornberry * Flea as Donnie Thornberry * Danielle Harris as Debbie Thornberry * Jodi Carlisle as Marianne Thornberry Trivia * Jeff Glen Bennett replaces the late Jack Riley because of Riley’s death on August 19th 2016. * Fifi the Poodle will return from the Second movie. * Kristin Chenoweth will be doing the talking voice of Fifi in this movie. * Rated PG. * Suggested Running Times: 119 Minutes (NTSC), 114 Minutes (PAL). * Tommy wears a white inflatable waterproof diaper and seen his buttocks for swimming. * Tommy's white inflatable waterproof diaper has a trigger that activates the diaper to inflate some air to keep Tommy floating in the water. * Baby Dil wears a white inflatable waterproof diaper and seen his buttocks for swimming. * Baby Dil's white inflatable waterproof diaper has a trigger that activates the diaper to inflate some air to keep Dil floating in the water. * Chuckie wears green swim trunks for swimming. * Phil wears blue swim trunks for swimming. * Lil wears a red bathing suit with a tutu and see her buttocks for swimming. * Angelica wears a purple bathing suit and see her buttocks for swimming. * Susie wears a turquoise bathing suit and see her buttocks for swimming. * Eliza wears a blue bathing suit and see her buttocks for swimming. * Eliza also wears her blue bathing suit with brown shorts. * Spike and Fifi swim together in the dog pool for swimming. * In this movie, Baby Dil always putting Tommy's white inflatable waterproof diaper and see his buttocks and he laughs at him. * In this movie, Tommy is holding his baby brother Dil to go in the sea, while Didi and Stu is relaxing and seen Tommy is playing with Dil in the Sea. Category:Rugrats Category:The Wild Thornberrys Category:Upcoming films Category:Adventure Category:Vacations Category:Sequels Category:Paramount Category:Nickelodeon Movies Category:Klasky Csupo Category:2023 Category:2023 films Category:Films set in 2023 Category:June 2023 Releases Category:Movies Category:Paramount Pictures Category:Paramount Pictures films Category:Films distributed by Paramount Pictures Category:Original movie sequels Category:American sequel films Category:Sequel films Category:Crossovers Category:Crossover films Category:Nickelodeon Movies Films Category:Nickelodeon Movies films Category:Films Category:2023 dates Category:2023 Movies Category:Movies based on cartoons Category:Films based on television series Category:Upcoming Films Category:Upcoming Movies Category:DVD Category:Blu-Ray Category:Digital HD Category:Widescreen Category:Upcoming